iKiss
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Freddie/Carly: The girl of his dreams came to Freddie and gave him something amazing.


**Title:** iKiss  
**Author:** The Burning Red Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider owns the show.  
**Summary:** Oneshot - FreddiexCarly - What if Freddie hadn't kissed Sam? What if it was someone else... someone that he thought would never do... someone like his longtime childhood crush?  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review!

Yesterday was horrible for Freddie Benson.

And today was even worse.

He came to school, though he did it unwillingly, and dressed up with a disguised wearing a afro, a hat, and sunglasses. Freddie walked in quickly hoping that no one would recognize him as he knows that people watched what happened on iCarly when Sam had revealed his deepest and darkest secret. Freddie was thinking of a lie to make his mom let him stay home, but then he thought she would be worried if her son is feeling sick, so he erased that idea. Carly was the one that made him go to school despite of what happened yesterday.

Freddie headed to Carly's locker and she saw him and was a bit shocked at what he's wearing. "Oh come on, Freddie. No one cares that you never kissed a girl. Now take off that stupid disguise."

"Fine." He takes off the stuff and hands it to her.

It wasn't long till someone had seen him and yelled. "Hey, Freddie!" Both Carly and Freddie turn to see a group of guys making kissy faces at him and walked away laughing.

Freddie became upset and looked down at the floor. "Ignore those guys. They're being immature." Carly tries to cheer him up.

"Yeah." No matter what Carly had said, he still looks depress.

"Hey, Freddie." One of their teachers walks over to him. "I must say, you should not be embarrass about the fact you never kissed a girl" He puts his arm around his shoulder and walked away from Carly. The teacher put his head up. "You should just shout out 'I'm Freddie Benson and I never kissed a girl before.'"

Everyone heard him said that and they start pointing and laughing at him. His teacher starts sticking up for him but no one listened to him. A group of girls took out their cellphones and started to take digital pictures of Freddie. He grabs his stuff from Carly and runs out of the school.

Carly tried to catch up to him, but he was gone by then.

*

After school was over, Sam came inside the apartment and went upstairs to the studio where Carly was. Sam had showed up three minutes earlier before the show would start. Carly was setting up for their bit, Meatball War, to do on the show.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Sam said walking in.

Carly continues to pour meatballs into two separate bowls. "You're always late."

"So, the show doesn't start," She looks at her phone for the time. "In three more minuts. Where's Fredweird?"

"Freddie is not coming." Carly sounded angry.

"What?" Sam asked surprised. "Okay, he stayed home all week, he missed two iCarly rehearsals, and now he's going to miss the show," She sighed. "So unprofessional." She picks up a meatball and takes a bite out of it. Then she puts it back inside the bowl.

Carly had enough of it and looked at her friend. "You really hurt him. _Everytime_ he leaves his house he gets tease because _you_ told the whole world he never kissed anyone. You know he wouldn't even talk to his mom. He just sits on the fire escape alone because he's just to embarrass to see anyone." She walks over to the computer and camera. "You, like, ruined his life and you don't even care!" She yelled.

Sam walks toward her and said. "Alright, I'll go apologize-"

Carly interrupted her. "It doesn't even matter if you apologize! Kids are still going to give him a hard time because you can't take back what you said!" Sam was shocked as she never seen Carly so angry before and that's when she became to feel a little scared of her and a lot guilty for herself.

"Look I didn't mean-" Sam tried to say, but got interrupted again.

"You went _to_ far this time!" Carly continued yelling. She sighed and her phone starts to beep. "We got to start the show."

Sam showed a sad face after what she had heard from Carly. "But how can I do the show now since you made me all depress?"

"I don't know, just do it." Carly told her stubbornly still trying to cool off from the anger. She types on the computer to set it up and Sam walks over in front of the camera. "In 5, 4, 3, 2-"

The music starts up and everything was ready. Sam made a fake smile and Carly appeared in front of the camera who showed the same smile.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" She waved.

"And I'm Carly!" She introduced as they always use that for the beginning of the show.

"And this is iCarly!" They exclaimed happily together at the same time.

"The only webshow that doesn't contain no trans fat," Carly commented.

"And keeps kitty litter boxes smelling fresh all day." Sam replied and started to introduce their first segment. "Carly and I are about to have our very first,"

"Meatball War!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"We have our sling shots!" Carly said as they both hold each of their owns up.

"And a hundred meatballs." Sam said, picking up the bowl full of many meatballs and showing it to the camera so the viewers could get a more closer look. "But before we start our meatball war," Sam turns to iCarly. "I want to say something." She pressed a button from the blue remote she held and the music turned off.

"On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone before and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show." She slammed her hands down on the table and pulled a serious face on. "And you people out there who were teasing Freddie, _better lay off_. Cause I bet a whole lot of _you_ never kissed anyone." She sighed and admitted the truth. "Including me." Carly was shocked and they both thought that many of their viewers and Freddie was too, if he's even watching the show. "Yeah that's right, I never did," She took one glance at Carly and saw that she is still shocked. "So go ahead and make fun of me," She thought for a moment and quickly added as a threat. "Unless you live next to a hospital."

Carly looks at her best friend then to the camera. "Uh, our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose." She runs to the computer to put the picture on, then stops the show.

"That was _amazing_." Carly said. "You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie."

"Well, it's the least I can do to make him feel better." Sam shrugged.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" Carly asked.

"I already apologized," Sam said. "He probably seen the show anyway."

"I think it would be nice if you did it in person," Carly told her.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Sam said. "Let's continue the show."

Carly had put the show back on. They started their meatball war and many other things that they have come up with for the night's iCarly. After a few hours, the last one they did was Random Dancing and it ended after that. Carly and Sam waved at the camera saying goodbye, then it was over. Carly had turned the computer and the camera off and looked at Sam who's looking hesitantly down at the bowl that's half full of meatballs.

Sam licked her lips and asked. "Do you mind if I have these?"

"No," Carly answered making a small laugh because of her friend's hungry desire and love for meat.

"Awesome," Sam said and picked up the bowl. She ate one and offered the one to Carly after she took a bite out of it. Carly shook her head. When Sam was near the door, she said. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Carly. Bye!"

"Bye!" Carly shouted out before she had closed the door.

*

Carly was relaxing on the couch watching her favorite show on television. She turned it off when it had gotten boring for her. She got up and had the sudden urge to go over to Freddie's apartment just to check up on him. She knows how he felt when he was at school on Monday, then for the whole week, she hadn't seen him at all. Carly felt terrible of what Sam had done to him, but she had apologized. Still, she feels like she should go over to him.

Carly got her shoes on and tied the laces. When she grabbed her coat from the hanger and was near the door, Spencer had come out of his room and asked her. "Where are you going, Carly?"

"I'm going over to Freddie's." Carly answered and left the room and walked across the hall.

She knocked on the door and his mother had answered it. "Carly, what are you here for?"

"I want to meet Freddie," She replied.

Mrs. Benson showed a sad face to her and said. "I'm sorry, Carly, but I don't think Freddie's not in the mood to see anyone. I don't know what's wrong with him to make this upset. I have never seen him this depress. The only time I remember when he had first acted this way was when his father and I got divorced."

"There's something important that I want to talk to him," Carly said and pleaded. "Please?"

"Alright," Mrs. Benson said and allowed her in the room. "Since I know he likes you. He's at the fire escape."

"I know," Carly said and headed over there.

Carly saw the window was open and saw Freddie sitting on a lawn chair with music playing. She looked at Freddie as he gazed up at the moon and the stars.

"May I come in?" She asked curiously to him.

Freddie was surprised to hear her voice and he smiled and answered. "Sure." He lowered the music volume.

Carly sits on the window ledge and he walks over to her, sitting on the staircase.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey," She repeated back.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few minutes until Freddie had wondered aloud. "Was it really true about what Sam had said? Or was it one of those... you know, lies?"

"Yeah, it was true," Carly said. "I'm shocked."

"So am I," Freddie agreed.

"You watched the show?" She asked surprised.

Freddie smirked. "I would never miss a show of iCarly." Carly smiled at him too.

"I really thought that you had your first kiss, you know, because of Valerie-"

"She did which was half a second with everyone at school watching and it didn't feel like the real thing." He explained.

"Oh," Was all Carly was left to say and the awkwardness of the silence returns. "Well, I better go." She said standing up and Freddie did the same motion. "I just wanted to see if you're still okay."

"Oh... okay," Freddie said. "Thanks."

Carly made a friendly smile at him and turned her back to leave. "Wait!" Freddie said and she turned around. He mustered up his courage. "There's something that I want to do," He walked slowly to her and stopped when he was inches away from her body. Freddie leaned his face toward Carly and reminded her. "Don't move," He moved his face closer to hers again and repeated. "Don't move," He could feel her uneasy breathing into his mouth. "Don't move." It wasn't long till their lips had met each others. Carly's immediately eyes closed when she had kissed him, absorbing it all in. She knew that it lasted more than half a second.

Once they pulled apart, there was a huge smile on Freddie's face. A blush had crept upon Carly's cheeks but she still has that same smile and she looked down at the floor in shyness.

"That was the _best_ first kiss that I have ever had." Freddie commented and Carly looked at him and the blush had gone away. "You don't realize how long I have been waiting for that."

"Are you happy?" Carly asked.

"Extremely." He answered.

"I have a feeling that this means something," Carly said looking at him strangely.

He smirkded again. "Like we should be together?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You really want to go out with me now?" Freddie asked getting happy.

"Yes." She answered.

"Seriously!?" Freddie asked still happy and shocked.

"Yes!" Carly giggled.

*

The next day they had school. Everyone was either near their lockers or talking to one of their best friends. Freddie was with Carly near her locker talking to her. Sam had came in school looking for Freddie when she had seen him with his crush.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Sam called to them and Freddie and Carly both turned around to see their best friend. Sam doesn't know that they're together, but still only knows Freddie has his crush on her. "Fredward, I want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"It's okay, Sam." He said. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised and Freddie nodded. "So I apologized again for nothing?!" She walked away heading to class, but she looked back at them with a questioning look. "Are you two okay? It looks like something's up."

"Nothing's up," Carly said to her.

"What made you think that something was up?" Freddie laughed half-heartedly.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She opened it again and said. "You're together, now, aren't you?" Carly looked down and shuffled her feet and Freddie made a slight shrug. Sam smiled. "I knew that someday this would happen."


End file.
